Birthday Competition
by purplecat41877
Summary: The turtles get to attend a martial arts competition on their 17th birthday.


Disclaimer: Ninja Turtles are not mine but Chloe, Suzuki, Wanda, Sandra, Arthur, Melissa, and Belinda are. Please do not sue and no flames.

**Birthday Competition**

The turtles were in the entertainment area playing with Mikey's cat Klunk. Just then, Splinter and their nine year old friend Chloe Calls entered the room.

"Donny, remember Sensei Murakawa and Sensei Prokowski?" Chloe asked.

"Actually, I do," Donny replied. "From what they've e-mailed me, they're doing great."

"They mailed me some tickets to their competition today," Chloe said. "I mentioned that your birthday was the day of their competition and I wanted to do something special for you."

"Chloe, you're the best!" Leo exclaimed, throwing his arms around Chloe who returned the gesture. "I've always wanted to meet Sensei Murakawa and Sensei Prokowski. They have one of the most successful dojos in the country."

Chloe and Leo released each other. Then Chloe handed out the tickets which the turtles and Splinter accepted.

"I need to get back home and get ready to go to the competition," Chloe said. "By the way, Sensei Murakawa and Sensei Prokowski are stopping by my place in about an hour and they have a surprise for all of us."

Splinter and the turtles agreed to meet Chloe at her grandparent's house, where she lived, in an hour. Then Chloe left the lair.

"Miss Calls chose an amazing gift for you, my sons," Splinter said. "When I heard about Sensei Murakawa and Sensei Prokowski, I was very impressed. They both have amazing martial arts skills along with leadership skills."

"Leo seems to be a big fan of theirs," Raph commented.

"Can't wait to meet them," Mikey said.

"It'll be a great honor," Leo said.

"Just so you know," Donny said, "Sensei Murakawa prefers to be called Suzuki and Sensei Prokowski prefers to be called Wanda."

The others nodded in agreement. Then Splinter and the turtles got ready to leave the lair.

* * *

Chloe was standing outside with Suzuki and Wanda when Splinter and the turtles arrived. Also, standing outside was a young man and woman with dark skin along with small identical twin girls with dark skin.

"This is Sensei Sandra Plates," Suzuki said, referring to the dark skinned young woman.

"She started working with us a couple months ago," Wanda chimed in.

"This is my husband Arthur and these are our 2 year old twins Melissa and Belinda," Sandra said. "You may call me Sandra."

"Melissa wears cream and Belinda wears beige," Arthur explained.

"It is an honor to meet all of you," Splinter said. "This is a great gift for my sons' 17th birthday."

"I couldn't agree more, Sensei," Leo said.

"We had better get going," Suzuki said.

"See all of you at the competition," Wanda said.

"It was nice meeting all of you," Sandra said.

"Chloe invited us back here so we can have cake," Arthur said.

The turtles, Splinter, and Chloe watched Suzuki, Wanda, Sandra, Arthur, Melissa, and Belinda get into a van that was parked across the street. Then the van took off.

* * *

Chloe, Splinter, and the turtles sat down in the stadium where the martial arts competition was taking place. Next to them was Arthur who had Melissa and Belinda in a twin stroller.

Just then, the announcer announced the beginning of the competition. Suzuki, Wanda, and Sandra, along with several other people arrived on the floor.

Suzuki, Wanda, and Sandra were defeating their opponents with ease. Eventually, the announcer announced the weapons part of the competition.

The turtles cheered as Suzuki, Wanda, and Sandra competed with the weapons they had trained with like professionals. After the weapons round, the announcer announced that the competitors were going to take a ten minute break.

"They made it to the final round," Leo said, noticing the scoreboard.

"Let's hope they win," Raph said.

"They mastered each of our weapons so they have a pretty good chance," Donny said.

"Chloe, this is a wonderful birthday present," Mikey said.

"I'm glad you like it," Chloe said.

After the break, the final competitors arrived on the floor. The announcer announced the start of the final round and everyone cheered during the final competition.

Several minutes later, Suzuki, Wanda, and Sandra won the competition. The three of them threw their arms around each other and so did the turtles and Chloe.

* * *

Later on, at the Calls' house, the turtles' birthday party was taking place. The turtles, Chloe, Suzuki, Wanda, Sandra, and Arthur were eating chocolate cake with creamy chocolate frosting. Splinter was sitting in a chair drinking green tea. Melissa and Belinda were sleeping on the sofa.

"Enjoy your birthday?" Chloe asked the turtles.

"It was awesome," Mikey said.

"I enjoyed myself," Donny said.

"Seeing a martial arts competition is my kind of present," Raph said.

"It was an honor to meet Suzuki, Wanda, and Sandra," Leo said. "Not to mention Arthur, Melissa, and Belinda."

"Glad you enjoyed your birthday," Suzuki told the turtles.

"Please visit us anytime," Wanda invited.

"We need to get going," Sandra said.

"It was great meeting all of you," Arthur said.

Sandra picked up Melissa and Arthur picked up Belinda. Then the two of them, along with Suzuki and Wanda, said good-bye, and left the house.

* * *

Later that night, Splinter peeked into each turtles' room and found them sound asleep in their beds. Then he headed for his room, got into his bed, and fell asleep.

The End


End file.
